Vegas
by Chibiaddicted
Summary: “So you took advantage of me?” “No, you took advantage of me.” What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas, right? SakuraxGaara -Oneshot-


Vegas

I've been listening to Katy Perry's song "Waking Up in Vegas" :P

--

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and immediately she knew she wasn't in her home back in Konoha. No, Konoha didn't have fancy, black silk sheets, or mirror on the ceiling. Konoha didn't have gold walls, fancy white molding, or room service. The only familiar sight that Konoha did have was Subaku Gaara.

"Fuck." She hissed. She suddenly noticed her lack of clothes and grabbed the thin blankets and pulled them towards her. Leaving a _very_ naked Gaara to her right. Screaming, she threw the blanket over them both.

"Shut up." She heard him growl, his arm circled around her waist and he pulled her down to his level. Sakura tried to struggle, but he was too strong.

"What the hell are we doing here?" She asked, feeling tears well up in her eyes. If she remembered right, Gaara wasn't the type to wake up with random girls. Actually, he wasn't the type to talk to girls, let alone have sex with them.

"Trying to sleep." His head was turned the other way, but she knew it was him. His mop of red hair, pale skin, and bad attitude fit Gaara to a T.

She squirmed, feeling uncomfortable naked in a bed with a naked Gaara right next to her. "You might be, but I'm trying to leave." His arm gripped tighter around her waist.

"No." Since his right arm was around her, he flipped her over faster than she thought possible and pulled her close to him.

"What the fuck, Gaara?!" She screamed. He ignored her and picked up the hotel's phone and said something she couldn't make out.

"Just shut up for once and rest." She frowned, feeling his chin rest on her head, and tried to ignore the fact that she was so close to him.

"Just…tell me what happened last night." Sakura only remembered sneaking out with Ino to celebrate their graduation away from their class.

"We had sex." He stated.

She groaned. "You don't have to be so blunt." She mumbled, but he ignored her once again. "How come you remember it?"

"I wasn't as wasted as you."

"So you took advantage of me?" She yelled, trying to squirm away from him yet again.

"No, _you_ took advantage of _me_." He said, pulling tighter on her waist.

"And how, Gaara, did I do that?" She rolled her eyes.

"Well, you're actually very seductive when you're drunk." She felt something hot on her ear, and then a very nice pain. It only took her a second to recognize the fact that he was nibbling on her ear.

She yelled again and, finally, was able to pull away from him. He obviously had let her go because the poor pink haired girl fell to cold ground. Immediately she scrambled to get back on the warm bed.

"You did that on purpose." Her face was burning up.

"Of course." She finally had a good look at his face. He looked better than she remembered. His eyes still had the black rings, but they looked at her with playfully. Usually he only looked at others with hate. It was a nice change.

There was a knock on the door and Sakura jumped. Gaara smirked at her before standing up. She adverted her gaze from his naked form while he pulled on a pair of loose black jeans.

"Room service!" A young man yelled. Gaara thanked him and took the plate that was handed to him before closing the door.

"You ordered something?" She asked, sitting up with the blanket covered to her chest. Nonchalantly she looked for her dress.

"Yes and your clothes are in the trash." He sat down on the end of the bed and showed her the plate. It had chocolate strawberries.

No matter how much Sakura wanted a bite of the delectable strawberries, she couldn't over look the fact that her 200$ dress was in the trash. She expressed her anger by throwing a pillow at his head.

As if to make her angrier, he caught it with ease and threw it on the floor. "It's your fault." He said blankly. "You told me to 'just rip it off'."

Sakura's blush went to her ears. "I did not!" She said, eyes wide in shock.

He picked up one of the white chocolate strawberries and brought it to his lips. He took a bite out of it, finishing it easily, and smirked at her. Her heart jumped.

"Anyways," she looked away, trying to escape his gaze, "you owe me a new dress."

"Easily done." She glared at him. "But you'll have to give me something in return."

"No, I don't." She stuck her tongue out at him. "You're the one who ripped my dress."

"And you're the one who 'forgot' to wear underwear."

Sakura blushed again, remembering Ino's advice that underwear under a tight dress would be 'horrendous'. "It's not my fault – it's just the style."

He looked at her in disbelief, but didn't say anything. He just moved over so that he sat next to her.

"What...what are you doing?" Sakura stared at him suspiciously. His hand came up slowly and she froze, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. He grabbed a piece of her pink hair and twirled it on his fingers. Her mouth opened to say something, but he stuffed a strawberry in it before she could utter a word.

It was too big for Sakura to eat in one bite, but Gaara was determined to help her. His mouth circled around the half of the strawberry that stuck out and he bit it, staring at her all the while. She bit what was left of the strawberry, wide eyes staring at Gaara.

"Why are you still here?" She asked suddenly. "You aren't exactly the type to stay after a one night stand." She looked away, blushing.

He stayed silent and she made a move to leave. His arms wrapped around her chest. "I didn't think you'd remember it."

"What?"

He kissed her left shoulder and she could feel his smirk. "So I thought I'd make sure we did it as many times as it takes for you to remember it."

"It'll only take once, Gaara." Sakura mumbled, looking away. She wasn't a virgin (especially not after that night), but it was still embarrassing to have the attractive redhead say such things.

"That's for me to decide." He pushed her down to her back and straddled her in one fluid motion.

"I don't kiss on the first date." She said coyly, deciding to play along with the handsome man.

He held up her left hand and she noticed the golden glint on her ring finger. "I think we're a little past dates."

* * *

:D Sneaky, Gaara.

And drinking under the age of 18 is bad...so if you do it, just don't get caught


End file.
